naturalselectionfandomcom-20200216-history
Patches (Natural Selection 2)/Build 219
September 12, 2012 Features *Added basic "film" command for recording more cinematic footage. Type "film" with cheats or dev enabled, or from the ready room. *Added Exo thrusters to allow them to get over small obstacles and out of pits. *Reworked sentries to be offensive. They no longer use conventional power but use Sentry Batteries. They ramp up their damage over time when they aim at a static target, making them good against structures and weak vs. players. *Hold mouse button down on playerframe to do overhead followcam (Insight). *John Madden pen tool. Right click to draw on the world, middle click to draw on the screen, backspace to erase drawings (Insight). Balance *De-nerfed Lerk. Spore damage up to 20/second (was 13), bite to 55 (was 50) and spike range up to 50 (was 30). *Fade eggs now cost 40 (up from 30). Onos eggs now cost 50 (up from 40). *Reduced Arms Lab cost from 25 to 20. *Removed Onos hide armor. Adjusted Onos health, armor and carapace to make him less tanky vs. basic rifle and more effective vs. miniguns (a bit closer to NS1 here). *Ammo packs now give you 5 clips instead of 1 (to make cost of marine attacking less expensive). Fixes *Added an error message in the log when there is a problem initializing voice recording. *Alien vision will no longer automatically turn off when the Alien runs out of energy (Thanks Mendasp!). *Commanders may now mute other player's voice chat in the scoreboard UI just like other players. *Fixed bug allowing the player to freely move the camera around after dying as an Exo. *Fixed bug causing footsteps to be too quite in some cases. *Fixed bug with lerk spikes won't stop firing. *Fixed issue with lerk spikes damage type not applied correctly. *Fixed lockup when drawing text containing tabs using a TrueType font. *Fixed main menu server list scrolling too far. *Fixed rendering multiline text using bitmap fonts. *Fixed sentry targeting issues. *Fixing right click on minimap while spectating causing script error. *The "Use" text will no longer appear while looking at a Mine. *The Exo armor amount will no longer display as 0 when very close to death. *The Gorge digest ability to destroy Hydras and Clogs now uses the intended delay. *The Grenade now shoots from the correct location. *The Jetpack Marine is now able to buy both the Dual Minigun Exo and the Claw Exo. *Fixed Hive Death alert spam for growing hives (Insight). *Remove portable power nodes from the game. These are flawed in concept and work against the power nodes in general. Sorry, ninja tactics! Maybe we can figure out another way for you to ninja your 'gates. Improvements *Respawning as alien will now prioritize un-evolved eggs. *Whips will now bombard players again (only damage to armor). *Alien spawn changes (single wave, spawns all dead players using as many eggs as possible). *Added ability icons above life forms in alien buy menu. *Added exo view effects when damaged (sparks and burning cockpit). *Added holographic marine model when a marine is respawning at infantry portal. *Added more loading screen help tips. Moved it down a hair so it doesn't collide with the loading spinner. *Added small animation to Commander structure placement arrow (for Resource Towers, Hives, etc). *Added text tips that display in the loading screen to help new players. *Allow global profiling on mixin-methods (only in non-release builds), see MixinUtility.lua. *Lerk third person model now correctly adjusts pitch when gliding (looking up/down). *PerfAnalyser now tracks plots-of-interests in the full-log analysis. *PerfAnalyzer now considers profiling cost to avoid skewing. *Removed the Evolve limitation of needing to be on the ground and have enough room, now an area will automatically be selected if these conditions aren't met by the player. *The Exo armor amount now displays as red when below 100. *The camera will no longer go through walls while waiting to spawn at an Egg or Infantry Portal. *The mouse wheel now scrolls in the menu. *Tweaked Armory research buttons to make more expensive/advanced buttons on bottom row. *Precautionary error checking around player follow. ns2_summit *Added cover to the RT in Flight Control when entering from Computer Lab. *Fixed more Commander building exploits (Thanks rantology, again!). Optimizations *Auto-disables calls to non-implemented callbacks (OnPreUpdate, OnUpdatePhysics, OnUpdateRender). *BackupCompensated streams to/from buffer instead of full entity copies. *CopyFields now uses memcpy. *OnSynchronized replaced by OnPreUpdate. *Optimized frustum culling for shadow casting lights. *Snapshots saved as memory copies instead of streamed to bit image. *Use memcpy in Interpolate. SDK *Added Server.SetKeyValue() API to send data to the master server. *Added optional mapper defined Infantry Portal spawn points. *The server now sends the tick rate to the master server. Sound *Better lerk and onos spawn sounds. *Custom lerk bite sound. *Exo thrusters sound,. *Grenade launcher deploy sound. Category:Patches